lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Outsiders/Main article
The Outlanders (also known as Outsiders) were an offshoot of the Pridelanders; A pride of lionesses (as well as two known male lions, Kovu and Nuka) that still followed Scar's wishes. Because of this, Simba banished them to The Outlands, a near-waterless wasteland neighboring the Pridelands. Although at the end of the film, they reside in the Pridelands. Information The leader of the Outsiders is Zira, who is the mother of Kovu, Nuka, Vitani, and the follower of Scar. In the end, all the Outsiders (with the exception of Zira, who dies after the battle against the Pridelanders, and Nuka, who dies during an ambush on Simba) join Simba's pride. They could be referred to as "Scar's pride" or "Zira's pride". As almost all of the Outlanders are shown to be female, Kovu and Nuka are the only two males seen in the pride. According to Zira, Kovu was the lastborn before they were exiled. Presumably, no other cubs were born in the outlands after Kovu. Temperment Outlanders are just the opposite of Pridelanders; They live for conflict, more specifically conflict with Simba's Pride. They are a determined and uncouth breed, not minding walking through mud just to get to their target. When Simba offers them a chance to go home, they refuse and attack. However, they aren't all mindlessly violent. When offered a chance to enter the pridelands peacefully they eagerly accept, even submitting to Simba, once their sworn enemy. Only Zira, is mindlessly violent. Types of Lionesses Zira-esque Lionesses Though most outlanders assume duller colored pelts to make Zira and the mo re important outsiders Stand out, they do share physical similarities with her, or at least the most basic ones. Like Zira, some have pointed chins. These lionesses are sharper and appear far more menacing than the other lionesses. These lioness watch Zira endearingly as she talks about her dream during the musical number "My Lullaby" and a the most dominant type of outlander during the war. Vitani-esque Lionesses Alongside the Zira-like lionesses are the Vi tani-esue ones. Mainly absent throughout the film, some of these lionesses are colored lighter than Vitani herself, however, like Zira they are also darker. They can be seen during Nuka's death and as Kovu recieves his Scar. They are last seen when Zira rallies her pride and prepares them to fight against Simba's Pride. Nuka-esque Lionesses Despite the fact that Nuka is a male and all the lionesses are female there are some that share his features. Most outlanders share Nuka's greyish coloration, but lack the tint of red he has, or his wide, flat nose bridge. Their eyeshades mimic his shape, and sometimes share the color. Like Nuka, their faces are long, but are not sharp like Zira's and they look far more emaciated than the other lionesses do. These lionesses appear once the war between Outlander and Pridelander is stopped, during the pursuit of Simba, and the scarring of Kovu. Pridelander-Outlander There are Outlanders that resemble the Pridelanders far more than the Vitani or Zira-esque lionesses. They appear in the war, a few of them getting a rare detailed few seconds of screen-time when they chase and corner Timon and Pumbaa. Though they resemble the Outlanders in color, they have the filled out, heavy build of a Sarabi-esque lioness. Traits Common Traits *'Eye Dots' are a fairly common trait amogst Outlanders. They appear and dissapear on many of the lionesses quite frequently, so it's hard to tell how many actually have them. *'Red Eyes' are a common trait, just like the Pridelanders. This is probably because the Outlanders are an offshoot of the Pridelanders, though it is worth noting that unlike them, the color orange never appears. *'Outlander traits' like angular noses, extended claws, dark eyeshades, and elbow tufts(amongst males) are obviously common amongst the lionesses. They are more diverse than the lioness of the Pridelands. *'Pink Noses' *'Black Noses' *'Pridelander Noses' Lesser Traits *'Freckles' are a rare trait observed in only Vitani, Nuka, and one other lioness *'Blue eyes '''or any other eye color besides red for that matter'. ' *'Bright Eyes''' have only been observed in Nuka. His have an apparent glow when he's around his pride, who are all dull-eyed. *'Head Tufts' have only been observed in Vitani and two other lioness *'Ear rims' have only been seen on Vitani *'Ear Strips' have only been seen on Zira and Nuka. *'Dorsal Stripes' have only been seen in Zira. *'Cheek tufts' have only been observed on Nuka. *'Colorless Paws '''have been seen on one and only one outsider, present during the war Trivia * The term "Outlanders" is never used in the movie. However, it can be found on the back of the VHS cover for ''Simba's Pride.http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61QXEO381zL.jpg Gallery Outlanders_VS_Pridelanders.jpg|Outlanders fighting Pridelanders End1.png 18611.png 18625.png Ziravitani.png 56756847.png KovuAdult.png DisneyEnchantedPDVD_480.jpg|The Outsider lionesses 18740.png 347870 1261878488352 full.jpg sp_screengrab_624.jpg sp_screengrab_831.jpg sp25_17.jpg|Two outsiders lionesses (right) and a pridelander lioness (left) sp_screengrab_860.jpg The "Unique" lionesses Digger.png|Digger Dotty2.png|Dotty Squiggly.png|Spotty/Squiggly TuftySpike.png|Tufty/Spike References Category:Groups Category:Outsiders Category:Lions Category:Prides